Shio no Mizu
by Aeris BL
Summary: Tras ser testigo de la destrucción de su tierra natal y ser separado a la fuerza de su hermano, Lovino jurará vengarse. Pero... ¿Y si se enamorase del culpable? España pirata x Lovino :3


Volvemos a encontrarnos de nuevo, y me alegro por ello. Esta historia ha sido fruto de mi imaginación. Ocurrió un día que estaba durmiendo xD. Espero que os acabe gustando y podáis continuar con ella.

Antes de empezar debo aclarar ciertas cosas:

Personajes: Antonio x Lovino, Arthur x Alfred.

Advertencias: No encuentro nada de lo que se tenga que advertir (aparte del extenso vocabulario de Lovino xD). Habrá sangre pero no es un fic gore así que no os preocupéis por este detalle xD.

-Las margaritas son la flor de Italia. (No lo digo yo, lo dice Himaruya *u*)

. Al principio tanto Lovino como Alfred son pequeños, pero acaban creciendo xD.

Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, que actualmente ocupa el lugar número 1 en mi altar personal xD.

* * *

><p>Shio no mizu. Cap. 1: Un mundo inalcanzable.<p>

Hace tiempo que me deshice de este recuerdo; pero todas las historias empiezan por alguna parte, por complicada de narrar que sea esta.

Hubo un tiempo en que viví con mi hermano Feliciano, rodeado de familiares y conocidos. Todos amaban a mi hermano. Para ellos yo no significaba nada. A menudo aparecía alguien que me colmaba de atenciones, pero siempre lo hacían esperando conseguir la herencia de mi abuelo. Era lo único para lo que yo podía resultar útil. Pero de todas maneras nunca le reproché nada a mi hermano, a él si lo quería.

Recuerdo que cuando la primavera bañaba nuestro territorio a menudo iba con Feliciano a pasear por los prados. Italia siempre se paraba a recoger margaritas, pero para mí las flores no tenían ningún valor. Me gustaba más la comida. Lo pasábamos bien juntos, hacía que mes sintiera liberado, y me alejaba de mis preocupaciones. Después regresábamos a casa y nos acurrucábamos juntos en la cama hasta que el sueño nos hacia desfallecer. Sabía que algún día todo esto acabaría, pero no imaginé que fuera tan pronto.

Volvía con mi hermano de nuestras expediciones a la montaña cuando vimos un humo negro surcar el cielo procedente de la ciudad. Adelantamos el paso preocupados, seguramente se trataría de algún incendio domestico. Nada grave. Pero lo primero que vimos cuando entramos a la ciudad fue una muchedumbre asustada corriendo en varias direcciones sin rumbo previo mientras palpaban la muerte en cada esquina .El olor a sangre y ha quemado enervaban mis sentidos y hacían lloriquear a Feliciano que se aferraba a mi mientras apartaba la mirada.

Los músculos se me agarrotaron impidiendo mi movilidad, yo también estaba asustado. Recorrimos un trecho más de una ciudad consumida por las llamas mientras intentaba averiguar quien había sido el causante. En toda una manzana no encontramos nada, salvo tiendas saqueadas y cadáveres. Varias veces intenté despertar de aquella pesadilla sin éxito.

Huyendo del horror que podía percibir en aquella metrópoli llegamos al mar. El mar era el único lugar dónde las llamas no podrían alcanzar y a la vez denotaba paz y tranquilidad.

-Nii-chan-dijo una voz aguda-tengo miedo.

-No debes preocuparte-dije en un intento de levantarle los ánimos-nada te va a suceder. Mataré al bastardo que intente ponerte un dedo encima.

Él pareció calmarse ante mis palabras, pero sabía que nada podría hacer para defenderlo, al fin y al cabo era un simple niño, débil y arrogante.

En el puerto había un barco que nunca antes había visto. Era tan vasto que apenas cabía en el muelle, y atada al mástil central hondeaba una bandera negra con… ¿un tomate rojo? En mi vida había visto algo tan hortera. Varios hombres fueron entrando al navío cargando grandes cajas. Puede distinguir a quien seguramente sería el capitán. Se trataba de un hombre alto, vestía un atuendo muy complicado adornado con una capa. Su cabello castaño se hondeaba al igual que el blasón de su estandarte, y sus enormes ojos eran de un verde tan intenso que hipnotizaban.

-Ha sido un buen saqueo- dijo un muchacho rubio y cejudo dirigiéndose al hombre de ojos verdes.- Prácticamente nadie ha ofrecido resistencia.

-Con todo lo que hemos cosechado hoy tendremos para unos meses. Pero, ¿Hacia falta hacerlo de este modo? Ha muerto tanta gente…

-Antonio, somos piratas. ¿No esperaras que la gente nos reciba con los brazos abiertos verdad?

-Puede que ahora mismo no queden supervivientes-siguió el rubio sin esperar respuesta.

Intenté esconderme pero no había nada en la costa, y me encontraba al descubierto. Temía por mi seguridad, pero me preocupaba más mi indefenso hermano.

-Escucha Feliciano-dije en un tono casi inaudible para no levantar la atención-quiero que te escondas hasta que se vayan.

-¿Y Nii-chan?-preguntó aun lloroso.

-Estaré bien-mentí para calmarle-Ahora vete. Luego nos veremos.

Titubeó un poco dudoso, pero mi rostro no aceptaba una negativa y al final salió corriendo en dirección al bosque. Cuando mi hermano hubo desaparecido, el desconocido cejudo percibió mi presencia.

-Oye Antonio, allí queda alguien.

-Tráemelo-ordenó entre aburrido y cansado.- Arthur, no lo mates.

Arthur se acercó y yo no pude moverme, estaba paralizado del terror. Cuando estuve en frente mío se agachó y enarcó una de sus espesas cejas. Más tarde con un movimiento ágil me elevó en el aire y me transportó sobre su hombro. Empecé a patalear y a maldecir de mil quinientas formas distintas, mientras él hacía caso omiso a mis palabras.

-Aquí lo tienes- dijo dirigiéndose a Antonio y depositándome el suelo.

-Vaya- dijo cambiando la expresión aburrida y optando una fascinada- Que niño más mono.

-¿Qué?-dijo Arthur desconcertado-¿No estarás pensando en llevártelo no?

-¡Vamos Arthur!-replicó indignado- Tu tienes a Alfred. ¿Por qué no puedo tener yo también alguien a quien proteger?

-¿Eso es tu instinto maternal?

-Francis tiene a Pierre…-continuó debatiendo a Arthur-Me lo pienso llevar.

Cuando vi que se acercaba a mi retrocedí dos pasos y curvé mis cejas en modo de enfadó. Antonio me cogió por la cintura y me levantó a la altura de sus ojos.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Preguntó con un tono amable y feliz.

-¡Déjame en el suelo Bastardo!- grité mientras daba patadas en el aire.

-Cuidado Antonio, te ha tocado un niño problemático.-dijo el cejudo divertido ante la escena.

El moreno suspiró. Me bajó para llevarme en brazos.

-Puede que ahora esté enfadado. Supongo que con un poco de tiempo al final se acostumbrará… - Dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la nave- Volvamos a dentro, aquí no hay nada más que hacer.

Una vez dentro me dejaron en la cubierta mientras los demás se ocupaban de asuntos más importantes. Por dentro era todo un barco pirata, aunque por fuera la bandera te hiciera pensar que era un broma. No había mujeres. Menudo aburrimiento entonces…

-Arthur- Dijo Antonio mientras elevaba anclas- Preséntale a Alfred.

-Ven conmigo – me ordenó mientras me guiaba.

Entramos en un camerino muy elegante y decorado con buen gusto. Sentado sobre unos cojines se encontraba un niño de mi edad o quizás un poco más pequeño. Sujetaba con sus manitas una hamburguesa y mostraba una mirada sorprendida cuando me vio entrar.

-¡Alfreeed!-gritó feliz el inglés mientras se dirigía a abrazar al aludido.- Te hemos traído una amigo. Llévate bien con él.

Dicho esto aflojó su abrazó y salió de la habitación, dejando a un americano falto de oxigeno. No me tomé la molestia de acercarme al cautivo. Me senté sobre el suelo y seguí enfadado. Me preguntaba que habría sido de mi hermano. No podía evitar preocuparme por él, le había dicho que volvería, pero ahora por culpa de estos idiotas tenía que permanecer en un barco encerrado con un mocoso. El americano y yo nos ignoramos. No compartimos ni una mirada, el siguió comiendo y yo empecé a tener hambre. Horas más tardes la puerta volvió a abrirse y el español entró en la cámara.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?-me preguntó con su voz infantil.

Desvié la mirada y lo ignoré.

-Deberemos llevarnos bien.- siguió tanteando Antonio- Ya que algún día tendrás que casarte conmigo.

Me giré alarmado ante estas últimas palabras. ¿Casado con un hombre?

-Al igual que Alfred se casará con Arthur. Cuando crezca, claro.

-¡No pienso casarme contigo idiota!

- Pero… ¿niño? No tienes otra opción.

-No me llames niño, me llamo Lovino. Además, tengo más opciones…

-¿Cómo cual?

-Eeeeee….

-¿Morir?-Intentó ayudar el español.-O estas bajo mi protección o los demás acabaran contigo.

No me gusto nada esta segunda alternativa.

-Mínimo tres comidas gratis al día, y pasta antes de la siesta.-dije sonrojado- Son mis condiciones para casarme contigo.

-¿Te crees que soy un buffet libre?-contestó ante mi petición con una sonrisa mientras intentaba parecer gracioso.- Acepto tus condiciones.

-Pues empieza ahora y tráeme pasta.-ordené como si ya se hubiera firmado el trato.

-Aaaaah, ya lo estoy viendo-siguió el español en su mundo mientras se le caía la baba- Lovino Fernández Carriedo.

-¡Por que tengo que llevar los apellidos de un bastardo como tú!

-Porque eres mi ahijado. –contestó con su habitual sonrisa iluminándole el rostro.

-¿¡El que?-Grité confuso- ¡Tu eres un imbécil!

Antonio salió de la sala sonriendo mientras cantaba una canción que seguramente había sido fruto de su imaginación. Atrás me quedé yo, alterado y sonrojado…dando por finalizada la conversación.

Por cierto, acabó trayéndome la pasta.

Es el capítulo más corto de toda mi vida xD  
>Hace tiempo que tenia esto escrito y jamás me animé a subirlo. En fin… Ahora lo subo, espero que os guste. Y si no es asi lo siento.<p>

En el próximo capitulo empezará la acción. Aunque este fic no será muy largo x3

PD: Esto no será shota. Para nuestra suerte, Lovi crecerá xD


End file.
